Grogar (My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic)
Grogar is the overarching antagonist of My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic, appearing as the main antagonist of the ninth and final season. He is an ancient and powerful ram sorcerer who is bent on reclaiming Equestria and destroying the Mane 6 by assembling a team of his own. He is also the Friendship is Magic incarnation of the G1 villain of the same name. He is voiced by Doc Harris. Appearance Grogar is a large ram with red eyes, blue fur, a white mane, white tail and eyebrows, long blue horns and sharp fangs protruding from the bottom of his mouth. He wears a red collar with big, golden studs and a single chain link at the center where his magic bell once was. Personality Much like his G1 counterpart, Grogar is one of the most, if not the most, vile creatures Equestria has ever faced. His cruelty is enough to intimidate the other villains into submission. He is also extremely patient and cunning, having awaited for thousands of years to take his revenge, and is willing to work with other villains just for a chance to pull it off. He will not tolerate disobedience, however, and refuses to bring back Sombra after turned his back on him and failed to conquer Equestria by himself. Unlike the majority of villains in the series, Grogar does not underestimate the Mane Six and acknowledges their teamwork as the key to their success. History Past Grogar was once the supreme ruler of the land that would be later called Equestria. Wielding a powerful artifact known as the Bewitching Bell, he created terrible monsters to terrorize the populace and ruled his domain with an iron hoof, until he was confronted by a pony named Gusty the Great and her Unicorn Warriors. As told in the book by Twilight Sparkle, he encounters them on top of the hill that leads to Cloudsdale. The unicorn warriors shot magical beams into the clouds and wrapped around Grogar and pulled him to the ground, but the evil goat manages to break through the bonds as fear gave him power. The rest of the conflict is left unknown due to the interruption by Flurry Heart, but in season 9, it was revealed that Gusty took his magic bell and weakened him. Thus, he was banished. He then spent the next few millennia regaining his lost power, as well as keeping his eye over all of Equestria, awaiting the chance to strike again. After seeing its greatest enemies be defeated by Twilight Sparkle and her companions, Grogar comes to the realization that they always fail because Equestria's heroes always work together in harmony against them. This gives him the idea to fight fire with fire and build a legion of villains to finally destroy the Mane Six and conquer Equestria. Season 7 A Flurry of Emotions Grogar is first mentioned in the Season 7 episode "A Flurry Of Emotions" as part of a story called Gusty the Great. Season 9 The Beginning of the End Grogar appears physically as the overarching antagonist in the premiere, "The Beginning of the End", where he brings together the most nefarious characters into his lair, which consists of Queen Chrysalis, Cozy Glow, Lord Tirek, and the resurrected King Sombra. The villains are unaware of who summoned them only for Grogar to reveal himself to be the one who was responsible. Tirek, Chrysalis, and Sombra are shocked to meet him, as they believed he was only a legend, though Grogar assures them that he is real and states that he summoned them as part of his plan to rid Equestria of the Mane Six. Seeing that Cozy Glow doesn't know who he is, Grogar decides to demonstrate his power by giving Tirek a sample of magic that revives much of his strength. Tirek then tells Cozy Glow that Grogar is an ancient and powerful villain who once ruled the land that would become Equestria, claiming that he had heard stories of his tyranny when he was younger. King Sombra also mentions that he has heard of the "Father of Monsters". Grogar then tells the villains of how he created terrible creatures that roamed under his rule, before Chrysalis remarks how he was banished by Gusty the Great, although Grogar claims that he was only temporarily weakened when she took his bell; however, Cozy Glow points out that, since he has been weakened before even Tirek was born, he has a different idea of what "temporarily" means, much to his annoyance. Grogar proceeds to tell the group that he has watched them and their failures to take over Equestria, and asks them why they have always been defeated by the same six ponies each time, Chrysalis claiming that it is because they "cheat", Tirek claiming that it is because they are "annoyingly lucky" but Cozy Glow just says that "she's a kid". Grogar rebuffs their answers and claims it is because they work together as a team, demanding that the villains join forces with him to take over Equestria. Sombra, however, refuses to serve Grogar and arrogantly proclaims that he will take over the Crystal Empire by himself, causing Grogar to send him off to the Empire on the conditions that, if he fails, he will serve him or be destroyed again. After this, Grogar tells the others to prepare to work together and leaves. Cozy Glow immediately compares working together to making friends, telling Tirek and Chrysalis that they are in luck since she knows "all about that", though the former only flicks her away in annoyance. Cozy Glow tries to get Tirek and Chrysalis to work together by having them each say nice things to each other, though this falls apart Chrysalis refuses to say anything nice about ponies. Grogar then approaches them and states that he hopes the three of them will be enough to help his plans along, causing Tirek and Chrysalis to ask about Sombra. Grogar shows them that Sombra had failed in his plans to conquer Equestria and had again been defeated by the Mane Six, remarking that he will at least serve as an example to them as what will happen if they don't submit to his plans. Having seen this, Tirek, Chrysalis, and Cozy Glow unanimously agree to serve Grogar, though are seemingly left nervous by the thought. Frenemies In "Frenemies", as Grogar is working, Cozy Glow approaches him and tattles on Tirek for leaving food out, Tirek quickly approaching Grogar and telling him not to trust anything she says afterward; though Grogar is quick to point out that he already doesn't trust anything that they say. Chrysalis approaches Grogar and impatiently asks when they are going to attack. Grogar informs the villains that he is leaving and demands that they all stop fighting and find a way to work together so that they can accomplish their goals. However, Chrysalis, Tirek and Cozy Glow argue about what the best way to be a villain is. Grogar returns to see this, and, upset to see they have not yet resolved their differences, decides to send them off on a mission to retrieve his Bewitching Bell from Mt. Everhoof so that they can learn to work together. The villains fight over who should lead the mission based on their previous feats, only for Grogar to angrily overpower and remind them that they all failed before and cannot work alone. He reveals about how Gusty the Great stole his bell (since she could not take on Grogar face-to-face) and hid it on top of the mountain that is impossible to get to. After that, the three villains work together to retrieve the bell, they decide to betray him together. Returning to Grogar, the three trick him into thinking that they couldn't get it. Grogar is angry, but nonetheless is glad that the three worked together. Unknown to him, Chrysalis, Tirek, and Cozy Glow, in reality, have kept the bell for themselves. The Summer Sun Setback Grogar appears again in "The Summer Sun Setback", in where he goes out to find another source of power since his minions "failed" to recover the Bewitching Bell for him. While he was gone, Chrysalis, Tirek and Cozy go to the Canterlot Archives to steal information on how to use the bell themselves, finding a book all about it. When Grogar returns, he tells his cohorts that he had found another source of power and will leave again the next day to claim it. Powers and Abilities *'Fear Empowerment:' According to legend, Grogar grows more powerful with fear, which explains why he created monsters to terrorize the land. *'Intimidation:' To compliment his ability to absorb fear energy, Grogar is capable of intimidating even powerful individuals such as Tirek and Chrysalis into serving him. *'Longevity:' Grogar is an ancient creature that has lived for over thousands of years, to the point where even incredibly old individuals like Lord Tirek thought he was just an old legend. *'Magic:' Grogar is an extremely powerful magic-user. He used to rely on his magical bell before it was taken from him, but he has adapted without it. Even a small sample of his magic was enough to empower Tirek into a form he took when he absorbed the magic of several unicorns. **'Monster Creation:' Grogar created many abominable beasts to aid in his rule over Equestria. It is unknown if he could actually control them or not. **'Clairvoyance:' Grogar can use his crystal ball to see and watch over anything or anyone in Equestria. **'Teleportation:' Grogar can summon anyone he wishes to his fortress from anywhere in Equestria, from the deepest reaches of the Everfree Forest to even the magically-sealed Tartarus, or he can send them away else-where like when he sent King Sombra to the Crystal Empire when he refused to work for him. **'Necromancy:' Grogar is also capable of bringing the deceased back from the grave, as he did with Sombra. **'Telekinesis:' Grogar can use telekinetic constructs of yellow-black energy to bind his victims, as he with his minions when they continued to bicker. **'Energy Blasts:' Grogar can shoot a large beam of dark energy from his horns that can blow a hole in the wall. Episodes and Appearances ''My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic'' Season 7 *A Flurry of Emotions (mentioned) Season 9 *The Beginning of the End - Part 1 *The Beginning of the End - Part 2 *Frenemies *The Summer Sun Setback Quotes }} Trivia *Grogar is one of the most powerful antagonists to ever feature in MLP, being able to transform Tirek into his empowered state with just a fraction of his own power and being feared by all villains of the MLP franchise - this puts him above even Tirek (he is likely still below Discord but Discord has a unique place as a character whose morality often shifts, making him debatable as an antagonist (especially in later seasons).) *Grogar is the third character to be a revamp of a G1 villain, the first being Lord Tirek and the second being the Smooze. *He is the third major villain to be the main antagonist of the whole season, the first being Starlight Glimmer, and the second being Cozy Glow. *This version of Grogar is revealed to be a Necromancer after bringing King Sombra back to life. This is due to the common misconception with his G1 counterpart being a Necromancer, which he is not. *Grogar is possibly the oldest villain in Friendship is Magic thus far, due to his legend predating even Chrysalis, Sombra and Tirek's time (though he is still likely not as old as Discord). *Due to his claim that he created the monsters that exist in Equestria, it is possible that he was responsible for many of the magical creatures previously seen in the series, such as the Cockatrice, Chimera, and the Bugbear. *Given that Season 9 is set to be the final season of Friendship is Magic, it is likely that he will be the final antagonist of the entire series. *It is possible that Grogar was previously known as Emperor Grogar when he was in power. *He is the first and (possibly) only antagonist to be considered the Big Bad and the overarching antagonist of the entire series, while the rest are just recurring major antagonists. *Nightmare Moon, Discord, Sunset Shimmer, Starlight Glimmer, Dazzlings, Storm King, Tempest Shadow, Grubber and the Pony of Shadows are the only major antagonists who were not summoned by Grogar, due to the Pony of Shadows being trapped in limbo, the Dazzlings losing their powers and cannot returned to the pony world, the Storm King had died after getting destroyed as a statue while the other six were reformed during the time. *Some fans believe that the "crystal ball" Grogar uses is the actual eye of Arimaspi. Navigation Category:Monarchs Category:My Little Pony villains Category:Fantasy Villains Category:Cartoon Villains Category:TV Show Villains Category:Bigger Bads Category:Male Category:Leader Category:Mastermind Category:Necromancers Category:Vengeful Category:Immortals Category:Failure-Intolerant Category:Tyrants Category:Power Hungry Category:Arrogant Category:Evil from the past Category:Wrathful Category:Archenemy Category:Master Manipulator Category:Hegemony Category:Sadists Category:Enigmatic Category:Abusers Category:Outcast Category:Psychopath Category:Animals Category:Summoners Category:Oppressors Category:Monster Master Category:Betrayed Category:Neutral Evil Category:Game Changer